This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pipe fittings are often used to connect pipes to one or more other pipes. And in irrigation systems, for example, pipe fittings may further be used for connecting pipes to one or more irrigation sprinklers (e.g., via pipes, directly to the irrigation sprinklers, etc.).